


Crossing Hearts (Winding Lanes)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hints of Bottom!Valjean, M/M, Some Sexytimes, Valjean's a koala, javert is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Jean,” he fairly growls, voice groggy as he tries to sit up and takes Valjean with him, exposing them both to the chill of the room, “Mmm, I know you’re awake.”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Hearts (Winding Lanes)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of fic lately. I've been really busy, but here's something quick and fluffy to hopefully get me back into the swing of things.

Jean Valjean wakes with a smile, as is his custom when he finds himself curled up against a certain dark-haired, pale-eyed RA.  He allows himself to relax for a moment, taking in the sated soreness of his body, the scent of sandalwood clinging to the man next to him.  He hums softly, gently sliding his hand against Javert’s clothed chest under the covers, tracing slow patterns into the black tee shirt before an irritated huff arises from the man beside him.  Valjean merely snuggles deeper into Javert’s side, careful to keep his breathing steady as he hides his smile.  He feels the man shift and squirm, trying fruitlessly to detangle his body from Valjean’s.  
  
“Jean,” he fairly growls, voice groggy as he tries to sit up and takes Valjean with him, exposing them both to the chill of the room, “Mmm, I know you’re awake.”  
  
Valjean sighs in mock frustration, keeping his eyes closed as he pulls Javert back down under the thick covers, darkness and warmth surrounding them.  
  
“No, I’m not.  Can we stay here, then?” he pleads, trying to shift back against Javert’s side and finding himself quickly pinned down.  
  
“Well, it is Saturday...”  Javert muses, groaning as he feels Valjean mock-struggle beneath him, bumping their clothed cocks together as he writhes and lets out a moan, eyes half-lidded.  
  
“There’s ten feet of snow, too,”  Valjean gasps as he easily breaks free of Javert’s grip and wraps his arms around the taller man, gently kissing at his jaw, “Stay here and keep me warm.”    
  
Despite the darkness, Valjean knows Javert is smirking.  “Yes,” the man says with a chuckle, “can’t let my delicate Jean wither away from two inches of snow outside a heated dorm, now can I?”  
  
“No,” Valjean hums as he spreads his legs, letting Javert slip between them to teasingly tug at Valjean’s shirt with his teeth before pulling it off him, “you know you couldn’t.”  
  
“Mmm,” Javert growls, bending to nip and suck at one of Valjean’s nipples while lazily untying the blonde man’s sweatpants, “not when you’re like this.  Musky and warm, and God,” he chuckles, passing a hand under Valjean’s ass as he shakes off his own pyjama pants, “still lubed from last night.  Christ, Jean.”  
  
Valjean lets out a low moan, grinning as Javert passes a feather-light hand over his belly before shoving his now-bare cock into the shorter man's.  “God, just fuck me,” Valjean groans, wriggling to press harder into Javert’s thick hardness.   
  
“Not sleeping now, are we?” Javert snorts, pulling the covers back slightly to let him see the man's face, careful to keep their bodies covered from the chill air of the room.  Valjean shakes his head, smiling as he arches his back, happily accepting the open-mouth kiss given to the crook of his neck, shaggy hair spilled onto the dark sheets as Javert continues to kiss at his shoulders and neck and starts to grind his hips, the easy friction causing Valjean to gasp.  
  
“I’m still sending you out to get coffee from Musain, you know,” Javert mumbles into his ear before burying his head above Valjean’s shoulder, any further sounds lost beneath the covers.  
  
  



End file.
